ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Remedy
Princess Remedy is the main protagonist of the games [[Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt|''Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt]] and [[Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble|Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble]]. General description Princess Remedy is a young woman wearing a yellow top and cape, black shorts, long black gloves and a pair of boots. The cape is decorated with gems on its end and is worn with a clip in the shape of a healing cross. On her head, Princess Remedy wears a headband in the style of a band-aid, and around her waist she wears a white belt with a medicine purse attached. Princess Remedy also has a band-aid on her left leg. Her hair is short and black, and her skin tone is depicted as being light in most official and semi-official artworks, although it often appears yellow in spriteworks, because of graphical limitations. As for her personality, little is known. She only speaks once, in one of the final scenes of the first game should the player have decided to marry the empty chest. This is probably to reference the silence many video game protagonists had in the 8-bit era and earlier, but it may also suggest that Remedy is of a silent nature. There hasn’t been enough characterization as of yet to conclude whether or not this is the case. In Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble, which chronologically takes place before the first game, we can see that her friend Frallan has romantic feelings for Princess Remedy, but Remedy does not seem to return such feelings a lot. However, in the game Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt the player can decide to marry Frallan, which makes her the ¨happiest queen in the world.¨ Princess Remedy is generally well-respected by the people of Hurtland, and she helps anyone she can, suggesting that she is very likely a friendly person. Games Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt Princess Remedy, a recent graduate from the Saturnian Healing School, must descend to Hurtland and use her powers to heal everyone from stray ducks to dark lords, and finally cure the ailing Prince Hingst. It's a short, whimsical adventure with plenty of heart(s). Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble Remedy stars again as the main character. This game is the second entry, and is a prequel to A World of Hurt. Card City Nights Princess Remedy herself doesn't make an appearance but the game does feature a booster pack containing cameos of various characters and enemies that were added in an update. Remedy herself is on a common neutral card and an uncommon defense card. Card City Nights 2 An NPC based off Princess Remedy can be encountered in the 'Medical Bay. She is portrayed as a hologram invented by ''Polite Student'' and has her AI based off of Polite Student's ex. She can be challenged for coins Princess Remedy herself stars on a few cards. Her default appearance appears on an uncommon card that cures 1 HP for every card your opponent plays when active. Her Rave Outfit stars on a legendary card that activates 2 other cards once resolved and a devil variation steals a mana token, deals 1 damage and heals 1 HP once resolved. Ittle Dew 2 2 small references to Remedy can be encountered. A cutout cardboard display of Remedy can be found in ''Star Woods'' and the bonus gallery shows an art of Remedy celebrating Christmas with ''Ittle'' and ''Jenny Berry'' Slap City She is a playable character in the LudoVerse crossover fighting game, Slap City. She uses a slew of her tools from her titular games including pills, flasks, syringes and mines. She prefers long ranged combat; but still is capable of engaging at close range (just not as well as other characters). Moveset and Framedata Most data provided by Machi. Frame-data not 100% certain due to human error. *Old frame-data. Not all moves are unconfirmed. |- Trivia * She is confirmed by the developers to be pansexual to the point of dating anything sentient. Don't take this too far, please. Please.https://twitter.com/ludosity/status/999400377928896513?lang=en * One of her alternate outfits in Slap City has a similar color scheme to that of Jenny Berry. * She has a Rave Outfit as a reference to a Steam Card Art for [[Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble|Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble]] * An update in Card City Nights 2 adds her Devil costume from Slap City as a playable card. * Holo Doc's and Polite Student's backstory parallels the backstory of Remedy breaking up with Frallan in ''Princess Remedy in a World of Hurt.' Citations Gallery Remedy Card.PNG Remedy Common.PNG 1451921951_card_4x_frallan.png b74f4b77342ed3b355b18956e63d00069b17dfc5.jpg holodoctor_0-resources.assets-160.png holodoctor_1-resources.assets-112.png PrincessRemedy-sharedassets0.assets-153.png 27b2490cbfa1cd0b841143f618fe037c1d72c87a (1).jpg d341b7f87bbc0f31d7f4befafab47a39183a28e8 (1).jpg Woopee04-sharedassets15.assets-39.png Rave p4-resources.assets-1316.png Rave p5-resources.assets-1867.png Rave p2-resources.assets-1536.png Rave p3-resources.assets-1275.png Rave p0-resources.assets-2069.png Rave p1-resources.assets-1523.png P5-resources.assets-1755.png P4-resources.assets-2537.png P2-resources.assets-1268.png P3-resources.assets-2538.png P1-resources.assets-1639.png CqzY8n2XEAUC-QT.jpg CqzY-5PXYAAnWRj.jpg Category:Slap City Character Category:Princess Remedy Category:Princess Remedy Character Category:Healing Student